1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an autonomous emergency braking system, and more particularly, to an autonomous emergency braking system which autonomously determines a risk of colliding with an object ahead and automatically controls a brake and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, braking systems, regardless of components thereof, start braking of a vehicle after a driver presses a brake pedal. Accordingly, in the case of drivers with a limit in a response time, it is difficult to quickly brake a vehicle.
Autonomous emergency braking systems are systems in which a vehicle autonomously senses a risk in advance using an object sensor such as a radar or a camera attached to a front of the vehicle and braking is automatically controlled to prevent a collision.
Recent autonomous emergency braking systems autonomously perform an emergency brake when a pedestrian is detected regardless of braking of a driver based on a relative speed and distance to the pedestrian to prevent a collision with the pedestrian.
Existing autonomous emergency braking systems set a warning area and a braking area in front of a width of a vehicle and give a warning and perform emergency braking when a pedestrian is located in the corresponding area.
However, conventionally, warnings are given and emergency braking is performed based only on current positions of pedestrians. Accordingly, since warnings are given and emergency braking is performed even when pedestrians latterly move and collisions do not occur, pedestrians may be unnecessarily startled or occasional excessive braking may be performed even when avoidance can be easily performed by steering or pedestrians can easily escape therefrom.